Moi, le lâche
by Zabou
Summary: one shot. Harry vient de rentrer à Privet Drive et il reçoit une lettre inattendue d’une personne tout aussi inattendue…deuxième titre possible : les aveux de Peter Pettigrow…


**Disclamer** : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK ROWLING.

**Résumé** : one shot. Harry vient de rentrer à Privet Drive et il reçoit une lettre inattendue d'une personne tout aussi inattendue…deuxième titre possible : les aveux de Peter Pettigrow…

Salut à tous ! Alors voilà un petit one shot que j'ai écris il y a longtemps mais que je ne voulais pas trop publier…je ne sias pas si il plaira, enfin bon on verra bien !

Je voudrais aussi prévenir que je vais être en retard dans la publication de ma fic Harry Potter et le Cœur de la Paix. En effet vous n'aurez la suite qu'à la fin des vaca,ces (enfin de mes vacances) c'est à dire celles de la dernière zone. Je suis désolée mais la dernière semaine de cours, je n'ai pas pu écrire tellement j'avais de contrôles etc et puis pour débuter « en beauté » mes vacances, j'ai commencé par me faire retirer les quatre dents de sagesse (aïe, maintenant j'ai l'air d'un hamster…) enfin bref ça ne me donne pas trop envie d'écrire d'autant que ça me fait mal de baisser la tête pour regarder le clavier…enfin bref tout pour gâcher les vacances ! lol. De plus je pars demain chez ma sœur pour 4 jours et elle n'a pas d'ordinateur donc…impossible de m'avancer dans l'écriture du chapitre. Et la deuxième semaine, j'ai stage de gym, mais je trouverai tout de même le temps pour écrire entre la gym et les devoirs…voilà, voilà !

Pour en revenir à ce one shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'en ai jamais lu sur ce sujet donc je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser…en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions.

Bonne lecture !

**Moi, le lâche…**

Harry se retrouvait maintenant au 4 Privet Drive. C'était la nuit, mais il ne dormait pas. Il repensait aux évènements du mois de juin.

Il était allé au ministère avec ses amis pour sauver son parrain Sirius Black qu'il pensait être entre les mains de Voldemort. Mais c'était en fait un piège du mage noir et Sirius était mort en protégeant Harry.

Encore un qui était mort en le protégeant : ses parents et maintenant son parrain, qu'il avait appris à connaître et considéré presque comme son père.

Et tout cela à cause de qui ?… D'un mage noir complètement fou…mais aussi d'un traître.

Harry entendit un claquement contre sa fenêtre. Il se tourna et aperçut un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ouvrit tout de même la fenêtre et décrocha la lettre qui était ficelée à la patte de l'animal.

Il déplia la lettre, mais il ne connaissait pas cette écriture : une écriture tremblante. De toute évidence, la personne qui l'avait écrite n'était pas très à l'aise.

C'est avec étonnement que le jeune homme lut :

Harry, ai-je le droit de mettre Cher Harry ? Non, je ne le pense pas.

Lorsque tu vas comprendre qui je suis, tu vas avoir envie de déchirer cette lettre et de la mettre au feu. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, non, je n'en ai pas le droit. Cependant je vais tout de même te le demander : lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout et ne le jette qu'ensuite.

Tu sais, quand je suis entré à Poudlart en première année, je n'avais envie que d'une chose : me faire des amis. Je n'en avais jamais eu au primaire, j'étais trop bête et maladroit… J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des amis et mon rêve s'est réalisé dans cette école.

Ton père, Sirius et Remus sont devenus mes premiers…et seuls…amis. Oh bien sûr je n'étais rien à côté d'eux, mais nous partagions le même dortoir, je me faisais souvent embêter par les Serpentards, mais ils m'ont aidé et ensuite pris sous leur aile. J'ai passé sept années merveilleuses en leur compagnie. Sirius avait raison de dire il y a deux ans que je restais avec eux car ils me protégeaient. Mais je les considérais véritablement comme des amis…mais je ne devais pas avoir la même conception de ce qu'est un ami vu ce que j'ai fait plus tard…

A notre sortie de Poudlart, plus rien n'était pareil. Nous nous voyions souvent mais c'était différent. James avait Lily et Sirius et Remus avaient aussi des petites amies de temps en temps. Mais moi, je n'avais rien. Personne ne m'a jamais considéré comme ce que j'étais : Peter Pettigrow, la seule chose que les gens savaient de moi c'est que j'étais un ami du grand James Potter, du beau Sirius Black et de l'intelligent Remus Lupin.

A l'école, ils étaient toujours là pour me protéger et puis après j'étais seul. Chacun fondait sa vie et moi j'étais redevenu le petit garçon solitaire… souffre douleur de ceux que je croisais.

Plusieurs fois je m'étais retrouvé face à des mangemorts et je m'étais enfui, trop peureux pour leur faire face…je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi j'ai fait partie de la maison du noble et courageux Gryffondor. Toujours est-il que j'avais peur pour ma petite personne et j'ai essayé de trouver le moyen de ne plus être en danger à cause des mangemorts.

Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé était d'en devenir un moi-même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accepté de me rencontrer. Il a été très intéressé par moi. Il m'a proposé de me mettre à son service en me disant que je serai un homme important avec des responsabilités. Je n'avais jamais été important. J'étais un Maraudeurs mais j'avais toujours les tâches les moins importantes pendant nos blagues, j'étais trop maladroit et si peu intelligent.

Tellement peu intelligent que j'ai accepté l'offre de celui qui est alors devenu mon Maître. C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a expliqué ma mission : espionner les Potter qu'il voulait tuer. Sur le coup, cela m'a fait un choc. James était mon meilleur ami, j'aimais beaucoup Lily et en plus elle attendait un enfant…toi.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était face à moi. Si je refusais il m'aurait tué. Tu le sais, je suis un lâche, alors j'ai accepté.

Pendant un an, je les ai espionné. Au début je ne donnais pas trop d'informations et puis petit à petit j'ai pris mon rôle plus à cœur. A chaque fois que je donnais des informations au Lord, il me félicitait et me disait que j'étais très bien. C'était la première fois qu'on me faisait des compliments. Alors je me suis mis à donner encore plus d'informations, plus importantes pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâce de mon Maître et qu'il me fasse encore des compliments.

Et puis un jour, Lily et James m'ont proposé d'être leur gardien du secret et j'ai accepté…sans me rendre compte de ce qu'impliquerai mon geste.

Je n'ai compris qu'en me retrouvant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est un très bon legilimens…tu le sais d'ailleurs, tu en as fait les frais…et il a tout de suite su que j'étais le gardien des Potter. Il m'a alors demandé de lui dévoiler le secret. J'ai hésité, je te jure que j'ai hésité en comprenant que si je le faisais, il vous tuerait tous les trois. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que si je refusais, il me tuerait…alors je lui ai dis…je suis si lâche.

J'ai essayé de me convaincre que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, que c'était mieux ainsi…et puis j'ai sombré dans la folie…si je ne l'étais pas encore…en apprenant la mort de tes parents et la destruction de mon Maître.

Non seulement j'avais trahis mes amis mais en plus je n'avais encore une fois plus personne pour me protéger.

Et puis je me suis retrouvé en face de Sirius, il allait me tuer…encore une fois j'ai été lâche, je me suis enfuis en faisant le nécessaire pour qu'il soit accusé afin qu'il ne soit plus à ma recherche. C'était le seul à savoir que j'étais le gardien du secret des Potter.

La suite, tu la connais. Je me suis caché sous ma forme de rat chez les Weasley. Puis je t'ai rencontré dans le Poudlart Express et j'ai passé trois ans en ta compagnie. Plusieurs fois j'ai hésité à me dévoiler mais encore une fois, je n'étais qu'un lâche et je suis resté caché. En troisième année, Sirius s'est enfui d'Azkaban et Remus est retourné à Poudlart pour enseigner. J'ai eu si peur qu'il reconnaisse mon odeur avec ses sens développés de loup-garou.

Et ce soir là, dans la cabane hurlante, je vous ai vu tous réuni. Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient dans la même pièce. Enfin non…pas les quatre…à la place de James se trouvait son fils. C'est là que je me suis vraiment rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait. J'avais détruit un groupe d'amis et une famille.

Tu n'as pas voulu me tuer… Tu es comme ton père, mais tu tiens aussi beaucoup de ta mère… Cette nuit-là, j'ai réussit à m'enfuir. J'ai essayé de retrouver mon Maître. Tu comprends, encore une fois, j'étais seul et en danger. Je pensais que Sirius et Remus dévoileraient la vérité au monde entier…ils n'ont pas pu, mais je ne le savais pas.

J'ai retrouvé le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'ai aidé à retrouver la vie. Je suis tellement ignoble que je n'ai pas hésité à mettre ta vie en danger pour obtenir la gratitude du Lord…toi qui me l'avais sauvé l'année précédente !

Maintenant je sais que Sirius est mort. La seule satisfaction que j'ai c'est que ce n'est au moins pas moi qui l'ai tué, je n'ai même pas participé aux plans du Maître cette année.

Tout à l'heure, je ne sais pourquoi, je suis retourné dans ma maison d'enfance et j'ai retrouvé une photo…une photo des Maraudeurs.

J'ai pris conscience que j'avais tout détruit. J'ai pris conscience que je ne suis qu'un moins que rien, encore pire que mon Maître puisque j'ai été jusqu'à détruire mes amis. Pire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'homme le plus craint et le plus haït de la terre, tu imagines ?… Bien sûr que tu imagines…je t'ai détruit la vie, mais malgré tout tu ne m'a pas tué lorsque tu en avais l'occasion.

Je trouve que ma forme animagus me vas très bien : un rat…quoi de plus répugnant ?

Toujours est-il que j'ai enfin compris que je ne méritais pas d'exister. Alors j'ai décidé de mourir… Moi, qui ait détruit la vie de mes amis James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et la tienne pour sauver ma peau, j'ai décidé de mourir.

Je voulais me lancer l'AVADA KEDAVRA… mourir comme j'avais fait mourir mes amis…mais cette mort aurait été trop douce pour la vermine que je suis. J'ai donc voulu venir te voir pour te laisser me tuer…mais tu ne m'aurais pas fait souffrir…je pense même que tu aurais hésité à me tuer…tu es si noble…comme tes parents.

Alors je vais trouver l'homme le plus capable de faire souffrir. Il suffit que j'aille voir mon Maître et que je lui dise que je suis retourné du côté de Dumbledore…même si ce n'est pas vrai…je n'en ai pas le courage… et il me tuera à petit feu, c'est tout ce que je mérite.

Tu vois, c'est le premier acte courageux de ma vie…la seule raison qui pourrait expliquer le fait que je sois allé à Gryffondor.

A l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, je dois déjà être mort ou en train de recevoir le Doloris.

Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait…de quel droit le ferais-je ? Je veux juste que tu saches qu'aujourd'hui je regrette. Si c'était à refaire, je suis pourtant sûr que je referais les même erreur…je suis trop lâche.

Je vais retrouver James, Lily et Sirius, les seuls qui m'aient aimé. Peut-être me pardonneront-ils ? … J'en doute…mais ils auraient raison.

J'ai une dernière chose à te dire. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père mais aussi à ta mère. Tu as leur sagesse, leur intelligence, leur gentillesse. Dommage que j'ai tout détruit, vous auriez formé une magnifique famille.

Je ne te souhaite plus qu'un chose : d'être heureux…autant que tu le peux malgré tout ce que j'ai fait…et de détruire celui qui était mon Maître, Lord Voldemort.

J'espère au moins que ma lettre servira a innocenter Sirius.

Peter Pettigrow, Queudver, l'homme le plus lâche que la terre ait porté.

Alors ? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez svp !


End file.
